


Sauna Hotness

by IzzyLeon21



Category: Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Boyfriends, Father/Son Incest, Gay Sex, Incest, M/M, Smut, Teacher and Student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:58:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6834421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyLeon21/pseuds/IzzyLeon21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tai, Matt, Hiroaki and Daigo have fun at the Bath House. Yaoi if you don't like, then please don't read. Thanks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sauna Hotness

Tai's POV  
Tai and Matt along with Matt's father, Hiroaki go to the Bath House during Spring Break together. Tai and Matt left their Digimon, Agumon and Gabumon at Izzy's office. 

Tai is wearing a white polo shirt with white/blue striped pattern on the collar and cuffs, brown shorts and shoes and white socks. Matt is wearing a white shirt, black pants, socks and shoes. Matt's father is wearing a blue-gray shirt, dark gray pants, brown socks and shoes. 

Tai and his boyfriend and his sexy father-in-law planned their trip to the Bath House two weeks ago. Tai's dad, Susumu couldn't come with them as he was busy at the office this weekend. 

Tai promised to send his father pictures and a video. They arrive at the bathhouse and get their Yukatas and head into the men's locker room. 

Matt kisses him on the cheek as they and Hiroaki are the only ones in the locker room at the moment. He and Matt make out as Hiroaki watches while palming his growing cock through his pants. 

He and Matt pull apart and he sees Matt walk over and kisses his dad hungrily. Tai stares at his boyfriend and Matt's dad with a grin on his face. He, Matt and Hiroaki remove their shoes and socks.

Matt's POV  
Matt begins to undress and strips down to his blue-green briefs and sits by the lockers and takes his phone out. Matt tells his dad and Tai to make out and undress each other and he'll send it to Susumu. Tai and Hiroaki comply to Matt's request and start kissing while stripping each other's clothes off. Matt begins to get a hard on watching Tai and his dad making out in their briefs. Tai is wearing fiery red ones while his dad is wearing light brown ones with a green waistband. 

Matt ends the video after his dad and Tai are both naked and stroking each other's erect cocks. Matt sends the video to Susumu, who is dating his father and him having a romantic relationship with Tai, just like him and his dad. Matt slips off his briefs and stuffs his clothes in the locker with Tai's clothes. His dad has his own separate locker to put his clothes into. They put on their Yukatas over their hot sweaty bodies and flaccid cocks. 

Matt, Tai and Hiroaki are walking out of the locker room when they come across Daigo Nishijima, Tai's home room teacher. Matt knows that Tai has been wanting to make a move on his sexy teacher, who is shirtless and wearing only pink boxer briefs. He tells his dad to go ahead. Matt and Tai talk to Mr. Nishijima. He talks to Tai and tells him it's alright if he and Daigo want to have sex. He and Tai kiss and he turns around as Tai walks off with Daigo.

Hiroaki's POV   
Hiroaki waits for Matt at the indoor bath pool. He slips off his Yukata and wraps a small white towel around his waist. He thinks about how Susumu would react to the video of him and Tai making out. He imagines Susumu at his desk watching the video and him unbuttoning and lowering his dress pants down to his knees stroking his cock and releasing a load of cum onto his dress shirt and pants. 

He is starting to get hard thinking about it and he desperately waits for Matt to join him. He feels the warm water and steam relaxing his overworked body from working seven days of the week the entire year. 

He sees Matt remove his Yukata and wrapping a towel around his waist, sits next to him and feels Matt's lithe broad chest against his hard muscle body. 

Hiroaki has Matt sit on his lap and they begin making out; he feels Matt pinching his nipples and his son's cock rub against his own. His hand trails down to stroke both of their cocks and realize how horny they both are and are leaking pre-cum. 

He asks Matt about where Tai went. Matt tells him that Tai and Mr. Daigo Nishijima are going to have a one night stand. He and Matt decide to have sex in the sauna together. They walk toward the room holding one another's hands.

Daigo's POV  
Daigo decided to go to the bath house during Spring Break due to all the work he and Maki have been doing. He had an attraction to his student since the start of the year. He has wanted to kiss Tai's entire body and have sex with him in his classroom after school ended. 

His thoughts became very vivid dreams and he'd wake up with a raging boner in his boxer briefs every morning before heading to school. Seeing Tai in his uniform made him happy as Tai looked good in dress clothes. 

He would always go to the men's room to jerk off in the stall till his load of cum landed in the toilet. He'd clean up and then head home mostly satisfied. Daigo knew then that he has fallen for his attractive athletic student. 

Daigo and Tai head back into the empty locker room together. Daigo immediately kisses Tai, wraps his arms around the young man and pushes him gently against the lockers. Daigo confesses his feelings while kissing Tai. Tai accepts his teacher's feelings and wants to have sex with him too. Daigo removes Tai's Yukata off him and stares at the young man's tall, built frame and semi-erect cock. 

He feels Tai's left hand grabbing his butt, and his right hand stroking his cock through the pink boxer briefs. Daigo squirms with delight when he feels Tai's tongue licking his bulge through his underwear. Tai pulls Daigo's underwear off and takes his teacher's cock into his mouth and savoring the taste of the nine inch cock. Daigo grabs on Tai's brown hair and moans and groans as he explodes cum into Tai's mouth. Tai takes all of Mr. Nishijima's cum down his throat. 

Tai asks Daigo if he'll like to lick his ass for him. Daigo leans forward with his ass in front of Tai's face. He cries out in pleasure as Tai licks his asshole and fingers his hole too. Daigo asks Tai to fuck him and tells him that he has a condom in his pants pocket. Tai retrieves the condom and puts it on along with the lube.

Daigo lays on his floor with his legs in the air. He feels Tai enter and he gets pounded by Tai gently then fiercely till Tai gets spent. Daigo takes Tai's load of cum down his throat after Tai jerks off the last of it. Daigo feels the creamy cum go down. Daigo then fucks Tai doggy style in the locker room with Tai screaming softly Mr. Nishijima. 

Susumu's POV  
Susumu was unhappy he couldn't go to the Bath House with his son and his son's boyfriend and Hiroaki his lover. Susumu is in his office with the blinds closed as the other coworkers left for the day. Susumu gets a video message from Matt and he plays the video with the volume off. He sees Tai and Hiroaki making out and undressing each other while caressing the other's cock. 

Susumu unbuckles his belt and unzips his pants, dropping them down to his legs. He palms his erection through his white briefs watching the video of his son and lover making out. He lowers his briefs too and strokes his cock and begins squirting cum over his dress shirt, tie and thighs. 

He undresses himself only leaving his black dress socks and tie around his neck. Laying down on his carpeted floor. He plays with his big dildo and stroking his cock thinking about Hiroaki, his son, Tai and Matt about what they are doing at the Bath House. Susumu sucks on his cum covered black-purple tie imagining his son sucking his cock while, Hiroaki fucking him on his desk and massaging and licking his soft socked feet. He cums on his chest and while moaning and groaning Hiroaki and Tai's name. 

Matt and Hiroaki's POV  
Matt lays down on the bench while his dad removes both of their towels. Matt and his dad sixty nine each other sucking on each other's cocks and licking their ass holes. Matt and Hiroaki suck each other till they are both hard. Matt and Hiroaki release their load on their bodies while caressing and kissing. 

Hiroaki sits on Matt's lap and Matt Rams his cock up his dad's hole without a condom. Hiroaki kisses Matt and stares lovingly into Matt's blue eyes, tugging on his son's blonde hair. Hiroaki gets fucked by Matt fiercely like a wolf after his prey. Hiroaki and Matt cum for the third time and clean up their mess. He and his son lay next to one another in the sauna extremely sweaty and in need of a shower.

Tai and Daigo's POV  
Daigo fucks Tai till they are both tired out. Daigo curls his fingers through Tai's hair and Tai curls up against him for warmth. Daigo and Tai kiss and they take a shower to clean up. He and Tai meet up with Matt, Tai's boyfriend and Matt's father, Hiroaki Ishida whom he meet a few times before.

Tai, Matt, Hiroaki and Daigo take a shower and then get dressed. Daigo sees that Tai, Matt and Daigo are all wearing briefs that are very sexy looking. Daigo takes a picture of them. Tai takes pic of him, Matt and Hiroaki in their underwear and some with their cocks sticking out to send to his dad. 

After getting dressed and returning their Yukatas. Tai and Matt say goodbye to Mr. Nishijima. Daigo shakes their hands and kisses them on their cheek before departing to his car. Matt's dad is in the car waiting for them. Tai tells Matt about his time with Daigo as they walk to the car. They head back home as Hiroaki has a date with Susumu when they get back. Tai and Matt kiss and fall asleep in the car in each other's arms as Hiroaki drives them home to Odaiba.


End file.
